


【翻译】The Battle of Bakerloo 贝克鲁之战

by Carnation1221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock is a not-so-secret cuddler, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnation1221/pseuds/Carnation1221
Summary: 变化已经发生，John当时也接受了，当Sherlock问他 "你不介意吧？"时，John回答说："不，当然不。"事后看来，这是一个非常明显的错误。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【翻译】The Battle of Bakerloo 贝克鲁之战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle of Bakerloo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334579) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



"我一定是漏掉了什么，"Sherlock喃喃自语，语气里满满的挫折。"它就在我眼前，为什么我就看不到....。"

John认命了，不甘心地低吼了一声。他早就放弃了去看Sherlock在他们墙上设置的信息网。

"这些不在场证明有破绽。一定有。但 _在哪里_......？"

苍白的长指摆弄着他的手和手腕，这扯扯他的袖子，那弄弄他的手表。John把他的手翻过来，手摁住他的手掌。

Sherlock长长地叹了口气，胸膛在John的背上稍稍放松。他搂着John的胳膊紧了紧，John也叹了口气，但却是完全出于另一个原因。

他并不是特别介意Sherlock是主导的那个。他已经做好了充分的准备来接受任何兴起的东西：这会儿接个小吻，那会儿来点性爱，还有合理数量的傻笑。但现实中，它们都以不太合理的数量到来了。现在，当Sherlock把他当做家具时，他是一张沙发而不是一张桌子，是一个可以趴在上面和搭脚的东西。（偶尔也会坐在上面，以他非常喜欢的方式，但那就完全是另一个故事了）这种变化已经发生，John当时也接受了，当Sherlock问他："你不介意吧？"时，John回答说："不，当然不会。"

事后看来，这是一个非常明显的错误。

随着小规模的分离和逐渐的越界，Sherlock已经侵占了John的全部个人空间。他安顿下来，建立了基地，没有任何企图从他所侵占的领土上撤出的计划。这简直就是阿富汗的翻版！

John被Sherlock抱着入睡，被Sherlock抱着醒来。虽然有明显的迹象表明，中间有一段时间John不是个床垫，但John似乎从来没有在这段时间里醒来过。

不过他不得不承认，头皮按摩是真的很舒服。他的肩膀得到了很好的按摩，他的身体也很少会冷。而且Sherlock再也不会把他一个人留在犯罪现场了，总是用手扶着John的后背，引导着他离开。这虽然有点尴尬，但很值得。

关键是，Sherlock就像某种意义上的拿破仑一样，声称要征服做爱大陆，却在去的路上占领了抱抱共和国。只不过这是性爱葡萄牙和亲吻西班牙的军事的瓦解，因为这意味着Mycroft将被安排在Sherlock的位置上，成为西班牙的国王，因此拥抱就会胜出，还有雨伞和其他什么的，想想都太令人不安了。

"不管你在想什么，停下来。" Sherlock咬着他的耳朵强调着："你的焦虑会让我分心。"

"你可以直接走开。"John建议。"这总是一个选项。"

"是吗？"他反问，不过是那种心不在焉的，轻轻的喃喃自语。Sherlock的脸颊贴着他的头侧，高个子男人扫视着他们面前钉起来的资料。

"我可以给你买一只泰迪熊。"John补充道。"一只很大的，它可以陪着骷髅头。"

"浪漫的陈词滥调。无聊。"

"Sherlock。"

"你一个小时前就用过厕所了，你不饿，腿也不疼。" Sherlock紧紧握住John的手。" _别乱动_ 。"

"这不能真的帮助你思考。"

Sherlock让他闭嘴，但并没有什么作用，然后又咬了咬他的耳朵，果然成功。

John不是故意的，但过去的几个月已经让他习惯放松在Sherlock的怀里了。虽然那胸膛很窄，但却坚实，这是来自疯狂的劳累以及过少正餐的结果，硬得可怕。这是一个乞求着柔软东西的胸膛，旧的毛织衫与紧致丝绸的碰撞。这让John想陷入他的身体，把他填满。想让他把他像大衣一样穿在身上，胳膊扣在他的前面，声音像最柔软的围巾一样缠在他的喉咙上。这真的不公平，Sherlock在不经意间就可以产生这种温暖的亲密感。

闭上眼睛，头伏在Sherlock骨感的肩膀上，即使是站着，John也觉得自己已经渐渐被困意吞噬，反正也不会是最后一次。这倒也不全是坏事，靠着他的竹竿室友渐渐睡去，靠在他的怀里，闻着他的气息，呼吸是同样缓慢而温柔的节奏....

不，这些都不是不好的部分。

真正糟糕的是门开了，更糟糕的一点是Hudson太太的低喃声，还有最糟糕的一点是Lestrade侦探干巴巴的声音："我们好像来的不是时候。"

"不，"Sherlock回答，是那种表示无聊的拉长语调，他那荒唐的章鱼臂钳住了John的中间。

John清了清嗓子。

Sherlock又对他嘘了一声。

在权衡了自己的选择--投降、逃跑、死于非命之间，John选择了逃跑。对于这一点Sherlock肉体上不同意、Lestrade嘲笑他以及Hudson太太又恢复了她的低喃声，但幸好没有提供关于她已故丈夫的故事。John只好把他的一线希望放在他眼前的人身上。

"我受过自卫训练，你知道的。"John告诉他的劫持者。"我可以把你直接翻到墙上去。"

"你会感到很糟糕。"

"你会很惊讶。"

"我会的。"Sherlock同意。他有胆量，以及绝对的 _厚脸皮_ ，亲吻John的头侧。

"如果我没有 _打扰_ 到什么的话，"Lestrade说，"我有一件三重连环杀人案想来请教"

John强忍着想钻进Sherlock的西装外套里，直到人走了才出来的冲动。他恼怒地哼了一声，这只会让Sherlock的拇指在他的皮肤上画圈。

"我快到了。"Sherlock气呼呼地说。轮到他发出沮丧的声音，然后他--哦，不，不--然后他像一只该死的大型猫咪一样，用脸颊摩擦John的头发。

"哦， _孩子们_ ，"Hudson太太脱口而出。

John惊恐地瞥了一眼，发现Lestrade正在抽搐着忍下某种决不允许出现的面部表情。而他没有，John绝对没有败下阵来靠向Sherlock，哪怕是一点点。

Sherlock就这样心不在焉地继续搂着他。他就像只可笑的动物，某年圣诞节心血来潮带回家的东西，结果长的该死的高，还拆家，还爬进床里，弄得一团糟，而且当没有人挠他的耳后时，他看起来是那么的伤心。

"他说这能帮助他思考。"John试图解释。他已经放弃他的逃跑计划，但他并不是特别想交出剩余的尊严。坦白说是微不足道的剩余，但这是原则问题。

而Lestrade，比之前更加干脆。"真的吗？"

"我不是--"

"哦！" Sherlock大叫一声，紧紧的抱住了他，就差一个腹部冲击了*。"哦！就是这样！"  
（ps：一种压缩肺部清除上呼吸道异物堵塞的急救方法）

Sherlock立刻放开他，开始在房间里打转，拿起文件，浏览着手机，一边自言自语。

John惊呆了，觉得怪冷的，只能惊讶地看着他。

"呵呵，"Lestrade说。

"告诉你了。"John说。

"这......你......多久了？"

"我宁愿不说。" John在镜子里看到了自己的样子，尽量把头发捋平。

"我找到地址了！" Sherlock宣布，从墙上撕下一张纸条，塞到Lestrade手里。"凶手的地址，是时候上门拜访了。Hudson太太，不用等我们。"

"祝你们约会愉快。"哈德森太太向他们致意。"要注意安全。"

"我们会的。"John下意识回答。"我是说--我是说我们会安全的。" 他完全是指第二项，跟第一项根本没有关系。

Lestrade甚至没有假装咳嗽。"那我就不打扰你们两个打车了。"他边下楼边告别，就是没有假装咳嗽。

"Sherlock，"John抱怨道，他很委屈，也很不习惯。

Sherlock把他捆在他外套里，然后把他拖到街上。在这个过程中，John确信他听到哈德森太太说了一些关于年轻人相爱的事情。Sherlock拦下一辆出租车，打开车门，引导John上了车，尽管中间隔了许多层，但那只手还是一直温暖着他的背。

地址响起，车在行驶，John对那只裹在皮质手套里的手指滑过自己的没有丝毫惊讶。他看向自己的室友，完全做好了给这个男人一切的准备，而话语就像清晨的雾气一样融化了，一切皆在不言之中。

"谢谢你。"Sherlock说，那么柔和，那么简单，甚至真诚，仿佛John做了什么了不起的事，什么辉煌的壮举。

John的舌头飞快地伸了出来，舔了舔他那干涩的嘴唇。"不客气。"他说，声音非常稳定。出租车转过弯来，John让惯性做它想做的事。

而Sherlock，靠在那里神色却有点不太确定："你不介意吧？" 灰色的眼眸半分好奇，半点防备。仿佛哪种方式都不会有很大关系，而实际上，的确如此。

"当然不介意。"John说着，然后就被酣畅淋漓地吻住了。

事后看来，他还犯的错还远不止这个。

_~The end~_

**Author's Note:**

> 关于题目，作者的原话是：Bakerloo 是Waterloo（滑铁卢）和Baker Street的合体，所以标题“Battle of Bakerloo”在这里就是一个双关语，也隐喻了John对抵挡Sherlock侵入他的地盘输的一败涂地。  
> （这是我厚着脸皮问作者的，捂脸jpg.）


End file.
